Inverted Fate
megaderping Dorked Dorked |date = March 8, 2016 |website = Tumblr Tumblr - Ask-blog Website Youtube Discord |type = Concept Change |subtype = Special Event |tone = Semi-Serious |setting = Noble Bright |medium = Comic |status = In-Progress (Current arc: CORE) |creator = Dorked (Megaderping/Derprisms) |composer = Dorked, JimmytheBassist, LucasPucas, ZnogyroP, Doctorine, ThomasthePencil, Atrea/Sanes, Jamangar, Dekanai, PineappleWithSunglasses, Electric Sparks, Master of Toast, Mada |writer = Dorked |artist = Dorked |spriter = Dorked (primary spriter), E-Clare, Waffl'M, Kalin, FMSdraws, Fours, , Electric Sparks, Mildred (assistant spriters, animators, and tileset artists)}} Inverted Fate is an Undertale AU taking place after a failed True Pacifist run. Asriel won the final battle and started to reset time, but lost control of his powers, resulting in the six main characters or "lost souls" swapping places but not personalities. This ends up creating a very different Underground. It began publication as a sprite-comic in 2016, and as of late 2018 is still receiving regular updates from its creator, Dorked. It includes a website with integrated background music for immersive reading. There is an Ace Attorney-like, hour-and-a-half-long dubbed scene where the opera is in Undertale, in the middle of the Hotland/CORE arcs, where Papyrus is Frisk's lawyer (regardless of his lack of a law degree) and Undyne is the prosecutor. As one of Mettaton's TV programs, it seems to be not an entirely objective court, but rather a flashy television courtroom show. Several characters make an appearance as witness during the trial. Before the events of Inverted Fate, after a True Pacifist run, Asriel succeeded in resetting the timeline, but something went wrong. He's reverted to Flowey without any of the souls in a timeline he can no longer predict. The 6 main characters, as a result, swap places (Toriel and Asgore, Sans and Papyrus, Undyne and Alphys), but personalities remain the same, which leads the characters down different paths of life. Their decisions in their new positions snowball outward to the world, and while some monsters fare better than others, the Underground on the whole is more wary of humans. Upon Frisk's return, Flowey decides to take advantage of the kid by pretending to be their friend. He teaches them all about their ability to SAVE and LOAD, all while striking a deal with them. If they take him to the castle, he'll find a way to break the barrier without casualty, but it's all just a convenient lie so that he may regain his powers and initiate a plan even bigger than before. They're later joined by Papyrus who seeks to protect Frisk at all costs. It doesn't matter if sticking up for them risks his reputation among his fellow monsters. It doesn't matter that Undyne, his best friend and lab partner, seeks to claim the final human SOUL regardless of Frisk's kind nature. In an Underground bitter at past tragedies, fearful of future suffering, and desperate for freedom, he continues to believe that anyone, even humans, deserve a chance. Characters Undertale Characters Flowey Flowey is the main antagonist in this story, he remembers his canon life completely, including Frisk's actions during their initial neutral and pacifist runs up until his defeat. However, he lacks any memories of this new timeline other than what he's experienced since awakening. He pretends to be Frisk's friend for the sake of his ulterior motives. Plays himself up as an expert on this new Underground despite his lack of experience, and informs them of their ability to SAVE and LOAD, the barrier, and the war. He still projects onto Frisk, though he never directly calls them "Chara," opting to call them "kid" most of the time. He ends up roping Papyrus into his plans later on, but is extremely evasive of everyone else, especially Sans. Seeks to reclaim the SOULS, but his objectives have changed. He aims even higher than before. Frisk Frisk is the main character, they're no longer a silent protagonist, but a full-fledged character with their own personality and ambitions. They're twelve years old and kinda scrawny, fond of anime and video games, enjoy wordplay, and like eating meaty food like burgers and pizza. Their favorite types of heroes are the charismatic rogue types. Unlike other Frisks, they're far from an innocent angel: they're sassy, a bit blunt, and not afraid to speak their mind. However, they do try to do the right thing and genuinely want to be liked by others. They're insanely insecure, but mask it under phony charisma and optimism, and they grow quite close to Papyrus over the course of the story, viewing him as their best friend in time. They regularly speak to Chara, calling them "Captain Cryptic," much to their chagrin. They only vaguely remember the original timeline through foggy deja-vu. Their outfits change as they progress through the story. Papyrus He's the secondary protagonist and Frisk's party member, he is eighteen years old and a self-proclaimed "SCIENTIFIC GENIUS AND PUZZLE MASTER!" who created many inventions with varying degrees of success, from working teleporters to hover boards and a supposed de-lazifying laser. He uses many of his skills for the sake of quality of life improvements as well as crafting innovative puzzles, but many monsters find his "improvements" in Snowdin Forest more cumbersome than convenient. He's Undyne's lab partner and has worked alongside her for three years. He took up the sciences to pick up where his brother left off ten years ago, but has since grown to genuinely love his work and its many applications in both cooking and puzzlery. While still as goofy and eccentric as his original self, he's much more aware and knows more than he lets on. He's also quite skilled in defensive and support magic, as well as combining chemicals for a variety of effects. He uses this skill to aid Frisk in battle. He also can read EXP and LV. He views Asgore as a father figure and regularly speaks with him over the phone as well as through the door. He doesn't know Asgore's true identity and refers to him as "Santa" and "Mr. Claus." He promised Asgore to protect Frisk at all costs and believes in them wholeheartedly. His dedication is what prompts him to join Frisk as a party member. He is fully on board with Flowey's plan to free everyone, even if it means keeping said plan a secret from those he cares about, like his brother. Chara They're Frisk's narrator (called "Captain Cryptic" by them) and remembers their previous runs in their entirety. They resented Frisk at first due to their hatred of humanity and only assisted them due to the two sharing a body, thus when Flowey's "friendliness pellets" hit them the first time, it became apparent that any damage Frisk took would hurt them, too. They reluctantly guided them as a result, but later grew attached to Frisk as they defied Chara's expectations time and time again, and as the story progresses, they slowly start opening up to Frisk, talking to them on a more personal level rather than just as a distant narrator, even directly taking control of their shared body with Frisk's knowledge, to help solve difficult puzzles. They are very pretentious, sarcastic, and cynical, especially now that they're in the new timeline. They feel powerless, and the knowledge of Flowey's true identity gives them conflicted feelings on the whole. They are quite fond of anime, and prefers Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2 over the original. They were around 13 when they died. They have the ability to use Frisk's body when Frisk is asleep. Frisk can't remember anything that happens during the possession. Besides that, they're just a voice in Frisk's head. They have no ghostly form (with the exception of when Frisk turns into the red and blue Soul mode). Despite this, both Mettaton and Napstablook can hear them just fine, which comes as a surprise to them. Asgore The former king of the monsters, he was the one who declared war on humanity, just like in the original game. However, he was unable to commit to his plan, and after the first SOUL was taken, retreated to the Ruins to atone. He hides his burdens under a smile and focuses on improving life within the Ruins wherever he can. He's planted gardens. He's left his home open to any visitors, hosting weekly tea gatherings, and even softened the more dangerous puzzles by removing spikes and adding pillows to cushion the pitfalls. He also only keeps the Ruins door closed to keep out the cold and to protect the privacy of those who live there. In truth, he welcomes visitors with open arms. He is a father figure to Papyrus and later Frisk. He's known Papyrus for many years and has shared his knowledge of plants with him, while Papyrus has shared his enthusiasm for puzzles and cooking. He also is very close to Napstablook, having assisted them with their self-esteem issues and often lets them stay in the guest bedroom in his house. He does not begrudge Toriel in the slightest, feeling as though the more hopeless state of the Underground is his fault and that she's the more deserving ruler. He's much more hands off with Frisk during their time in the Ruins, allowing them to explore and discover on their own. He only grows more protective after an incident involving three hostile monsters. Napstablook They're still in their original position, and while still shy, soft-spoken, and occasionally insecure, they're a lot happier in this new timeline due to Asgore's support and Mettaton remaining a part of their life.They're Mettaton's sound mixer and occasional costar. The spotlight's helped a great deal with their exposure, and their CD's have a bit of a following, but often times the pressures associated with stardom grow too much for the ghost, and they retreat to the Ruins for a breather. However, they're worried that Mettaton may not be as happy as he lets on... They befriend Frisk fairly fast and remains one of their most avid supporters throughout their journey, despite the overall hostile atmosphere toward humans. Sans He's the vice captain of the royal guard and chief of Snowdin's Canine Unit, though despite his high rank, he remains as laid back as his original counterpart, albeit more motivated due to his lack of knowledge on RESETs. He treats his subordinates more like pals, believing that it's the best way to encourage cooperation. Force ain't really his style. Still loves bad puns, pranks, fast food (most notably ketchup) and relaxing, but has gained an appreciation for anime thanks to spending time with Alphys, and he especially loves bad dubs for the comedy value, much to her annoyance. Still utilizes shortcuts to get around, and in fact uses this skill to scout for both Alphys and Toriel, since he can get around quickly. He also used to be Undyne's tutor. He used to be involved in the sciences, but hung up his lab coat for good more than a decade ago. He joined the guard at age 18, but never told anyone why. It wasn't for himself. He is very protective of Papyrus and worries what his friendship with Frisk will do, not only to his reputation, but with his friendship with Undyne. Nonetheless, he allows Papyrus to carry on for a while, watching closely and playing it cool. As they make it through Snowdin Forest, he starts developing a soft spot for Frisk. He knows what it takes to leave the Underground, thus is wary of letting Frisk leave Snowdin especially since he doesn't trust Flowey in the slightest, and is wary of Undyne. Due to his guard training, he's much stronger, but can still use his Karmic Retribution as well as chip damage. Regular attacks can deal more base damage with invincibility frames, while chip damage moves still do one damage per frame and require greater concentration. Still has his Gaster Blasters and gravity manipulation. Undyne She is the 22 years old royal scientist of the underground with a burning passion to free her people by breaking the barrier, and the secondary antagonist and major threat to frisk's journey. She still likes anime and makes many anime related gadgets and gizmos, and with the help of papyrus, had make a holographic sky over Snowdin. Growing up in Waterfall, she was raised with tales of the Waterfall Incident in addition to the war. This gave her a strong sense of justice and a somewhat negative view of humans, but it wasn’t as severe before. After all, humans created anime, and anime is awesome! She Babysat Papyrus while Sans began guard training, and she’s known him since he was fairly young. She made a promise three years ago that she would break the barrier with science and took Papyrus as her apprentice at that time, but when the experiments grew out of control, she became desperate and hyper-focused on keeping her promise by taking the final human SOUL. She was so infuriated when she uncovered the Dreemurr tapes that she broadcasted them to the whole kingdom. This led to Toriel’s seclusion and her effectively becoming the acting leader in her absence, though she seldom asserts her full power. However, she still respects Toriel despite their clashing views and doesn’t want her to have to take another life. Shes' still extremely determined, perhaps even more so than before. She always wears black gloves and long sleeves, and she hasn’t been seen sleeveless in many years. Or gloveless, for that matter. Her robot eye shoots lasers. Alphys She's 26 years old and Captain of the Royal Guard, though she plays more of a tactical role than canon Undyne. She focuses on strategies, scouting, and fights from a distance using a crossbow and lightning magic. Deep down, she’s as anxious and awkward as her canon self, but masks this under a cold, distant, and commanding persona, amplified by the voice modulator in her helmet, and due to her anxiousness, she typically lets Sans handle public speeches. She secretly adores humanity, from their media to their history. She finds them fascinating and joined the guard out of a desire to one day meet a human as well as become a hero like in her favorite animes. Sadly, she’s since buried her adoration after the Dreemurr Tapes went public and monsters gained an even stronger hatred of humanity than before. She’s afraid of voicing her true opinions, as the guard captain must represent the many over the few, and if Toriel couldn’t stand her ground, then what good could she do? Claims the royal guard’s anime and JRPG inspired uniforms are designed to use the tactical advantages of human armor against the very humans who created it… but really, she just wanted everyone to wear cute cosplays. She does NOT have Determination- that’s still Undyne’s niche. Mettaton Mettaton, or Mettacrit like his original name was, is the superstar of the Underground, just like before, but his shows tend to take on a more action/anime theme. Nonetheless, he still runs a variety of programs and even has a streaming site called Mettflix. Like Alphys, he still adores humanity and even started a human fanclub, but unfortunately, since Undyne leaked the tapes, all meetings are postponed, and he conceals his true feelings toward humanity, pandering to his audience for the sake of keeping his dream alive. However, he hates sacrificing his creative integrity and has grown rather bitter. Undyne built his robot body as a favor to Alphys and because she enjoys making monsters’ dreams come true. However, she only did so after he promised to stay in touch with Napstablook and Shyren. Thus, they remain a big part of his life as costars and part of his sound team. His body has actual anti-human weaponry, since Undyne felt that he needed it in order to defend his fans and his loved ones should the situation call for it. He accepted solely because this was his chance to get closer to his dream body. His body makes him slightly uncomfortable due to its secondary purpose. His box form is "FREAKING HUGE", almost as big as Toriel. His second form is called Mettaton SPIRAL, and has fiery wings. Mad Dummy Mad Dummy is a ghost inhabiting a robot built by Undyne and is her training dummy. They serve as an antagonist during the CORE arc, during which they also get their new body, Mad Mew Mew. Mad Dummy gets angry very easily and tends to hold grudges over very little things (for instance, hearing Chara insult them in Hotland and holding it against them and Frisk all the way through the CORE arc). Some of this anger is maintained on purpose in an attempt to fuse with their robot body (and later, Mad Mew Mew body) through strong emotion. Added Characters Bassiere von Dohj III Bassiere von Dohj III, known more commonly as simply Dohj, is a high-ranking member of the Royal Guard, second in command of the Fort Aquarius Military Garrison. She is an antagonist in the story who is rather rude and quick to anger and gets frustrated at subordinates who do not follow her directions. She feels that she should be a higher-ranking member of the Royal Guard and does not really like her superiors, Sans and Alphys. She believes strongly that humans are an enemy to the crown and should be killed. Locations Ruins The Ruins are a much nicer place than in Undertale, filled with flowers due to Asgore's gardening. The spikes blocking the entrances to the next rooms are replaced by gates, and pillows lie under the drops. The long hallway now is a TV room, and the spider bake sale has much more customers. Snowdin Snowdin's puzzles are much more advanced due to Papyrus' job as Undyne's partner, and his inventions are found all over the area, most notably the holographic sky that hangs over Snowdin. However, sometimes, "science has gone too far". Sans also has a pocket dimension in his house, which functions like Papyrus' shack, which is his secondary lab now. Waterfall Waterfall's first half is completely changed, replaced by fort Aquarius. There is also a town called Forgespring located in the second half. The puzzles here are way more advanced as well, due to Alphys relying more on technology than Undyne in Undertale. Fort Aquarius A fort built after the "Waterfall incident", as the Royal Guard HQ, filled with Guard members and traps. At some points Frisk has to climb the outer walls to progress, with the windows guarded by air-hating AI. Forgespring A town built after the "Waterfall incident". This town houses many monsters not seen in Undertale. Hotland Hotland's puzzles and shows are much more dangerous and unfair, and a lot of the shows have an anime theme. The Lab The upper levels of the lab are completely different from Undertale, one half belonging to Undyne and one to Papyrus. MTT Resort Surrounding MTT Resort is a big city. CORE The CORE's layout is completely different from Undertale, the first half containing a lot of deadly traps and puzzles (some referencing video games, like a spin tile puzzle from Pokemon Red and Blue), and the second half consisting of 4 different paths resembling the 4 previous areas. The puzzles there are tougher versions of those that are replaced by other puzzles (and Fort Aquarius), besides Hotland's section, which is more similar to IF's Hotland. All enemies here are robotic. New Home TBA Miscellaneous * Frisk is not a silent protagonist. This is because Frisk doesn't have a player (despite this, they can still SAVE, LOAD and RESET). * Papyrus is a party member and follows Frisk out of Snowdin into Waterfall and Hotland. * Mettaton and Napstablook don't swap. This is because Napstablook didn't want to be corporeal and Mettaton's body was built by Undyne as a favor to Alphys (and because they're not one of the 6 lost souls). Because he was built by Undyne, he is based on shounen anime, making him look flashy and cool. * In the room where the training Dummy was, Napstablook is in the place where the dummy was, to inform Frisk and Asgore that the dummy has gone out to lunch. * Flowey remembers the canon Undertale timeline, along with Chara. * Flowey acts nice and helpful to Frisk. According to the FAQ, he's like this because "it's convenient". * Characters cut from Undertale (such as Doge (Dohj), Robot 98 and Royal Guards 03 & 04) are given much larger roles here. Story * Prologue |-|Ruins Arc= * Part 1 * Part 2 * Part 3A * Part 3B * Part 4A * Part 4B * Part 4C * Part 5A |-|Snowdin Arc= * Part 5B * Part 6A * Part 6B * Part 7A * Part 7B * Part 8 * Bonus 1 * Part 9 * Part 10 * Part 11A * Part 11B * Part 11C * Bonus 2 * Part 12 * Part 13 * Part 14A * Part 14B |-|Waterfall/Fort Aquarius Arc= * Part 15 * Part 16 * Part 17 * Bonus 3 * Bonus 5 Note: this was released after part 31 but takes place here chronologically. * Part 18 * Part 19 * Part 20 * Part 21 * Part 22A * Part 23B * Part 23 * Bonus 4 * Part 24A * Part 24B * Part 25 * Part 26 * Part 27A * Part 27B * Interlude |-|Hotland Arc= * Part 28 * Part 29 * Part 30 * Part 31 * Part 32 * Part 33A * Part 33B * Interlude 2 * Part 34 * Part 35 * Prime Time Turnabout part 1 (36A) * Prime Time Turnabout part 2 (36B) * Part 37 * Part 38 * Part 38 extras * Bonus 6 |-|CORE Arc= * Part 39 * Part 40 * Part 41 * Part 42 * Part 43 * Part 44 * Part 45 * Part 46 |-|New Home Arc= |-|Calls= Calls 1 Gallery tumblr_obgsgpPS321vyo10wo1_500.png|Artwork of the main cast Inverted fate battle sprites.png|Main cast's Battle sprites (outdated) V0IuRB.gif|Napstablook's Battle The ruins trio.png|The Ruins Trio's battle (Loox, Dummy and Migosp) The Canine Unit.png|The Canine Unit's Battle (Doggo, Dogamy and Dogaressa) Sans's sentry post.png|Sans's sentry post Boxaton.png|Mettaton Alphys battle.png|Alphys's Battle Gold Dragon.png|Misyrm's Battle Deathfish.png|Deathfish's battle Robot XP.png|Robot XP's battle Robot 100.png|Robot 100's battle Ghoul dude.png|Ghoul Dude's Battle Cool Dude.png|Cool Dude's battle Azul dude.png|Azul Dude's Battle Pool Dude.png|Pool Dude's Battle Concept art of the dudes.png|Concept art of the Season dudes Ultra Insitint AD.gif|Annoying Dog vs Mad Dummy Muda Muda.png|Robot Mad Dummy Mad Mew Mew.png|Mad Mew Mew's Battle Mettaton SPIRAL.png|Mettaton SPIRAL's Battle Cyan Soul.gif|The Cyan soul Mecha-Fish.gif|The Determinator Trivia * Due to the fact that Dorked runs an in-character ask blog whose contents are considered pretty much canon to Inverted Fate, various hints and foreshadows about Gaster's relation to Sans and Papyrus have been given, such as Papyrus's lab coat possibly having been Gaster's, and Sans and Papyrus knowing his name. However, it has been said that Gaster's role in the story is minimal to none--mirroring Undertale in that regard, meaning that it will probably remain an unsolved mystery. ** Yet, it seems implied that Gaster was their "Guardian" in one ask which was addressed to Undyne. * The webcomic contains references to other media and AUs that Dorked is currently into: ** Doggo dresses similar to Vegeta from Dragon Ball Z. ** Papyrus's shed contains a lamp from the AU Metal and Magic. ** Catty and Bratty's outfits are a reference to Ruby and Yang from the webseries RWBY. ** Mettaton's design is based on Kamina from Gurren Lagnn. ** There are also various references to weapons from other video games, such as the Energy Sword from HALO. ** The Mad Dummy's design is slightly based off of Dio Brando from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (the "hair", especially). ** The Robots Dudes and their abilities are based on the Robot masters from Megaman. ** During the CORE arc, Frisk and Mad Dummy play a Tetris styled mini-game. * Dorked has requested not to combine Inverted Fate with Underswap and Dusttale. * The AU's tumblr page has secret pages that can be accessed by typing in a keyword related to the AU in the search bar. Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Special Event Category:Semi-Serious Category:Noble Bright Category:Comic